


Mamma Tua

by jabberquin



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Play, Caesar caring a lot about Jojo, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Character In Command, Sex Toys, Softcore Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabberquin/pseuds/jabberquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Lisa gives Caesar extra private lessons each day after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma Tua

**Author's Note:**

> Highlighting certain 'words' like Araki does is something I started as a joke and kept doing till the end. The training plan is based on a real one of a dom/sub couple that I've seen online.

He had been told to see his master in her living quarters, right after the sun sets over the Venetian waters. Whatever it was she wanted to discuss, it surely had to be ‘confidential’.

Caesar Zeppeli glanced down at his friend and fellow ‘hamon’ student, who was currently sprawled out next to him on the balcony floor, groaning after another hard day’s worth of training. It was tedious precision practice, which Joseph still needed a good amount of finesse in. Rather than just building raw power, it required a lot of mental concentration.

” _Ughh_ ,” Joseph said, voice muffled behind the training mask. “It’s not faaair, why’re you still fit while I’m lying here?”

“I’m tired too. It’s just that I did this kind of precision exercise before. I’m better than you, remember?” Caesar smirked.

Joseph glared. “Ughhh. There you go again, irritating as usual. I think maybe you didn’t work so hard as me, today.”

Caesar rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Jojo. Go get some rest. You can have some of my wine, okay?”

“The good stuff?”

“I ONLY have good stuff.”

Joseph gave a laugh. “O’ course. You’re Italian.”

“Hmph,” Caesar said, but smiled as he got to his feet.

“Thanks, man. But don’t forget…. I’ll catch up to you….. one…. day…” Joseph’s voice trailed off into a steady breathing pattern as he shut his eyes. Nap time.

Caesar gazed contemplatively at the frame of conked out Joseph. The young Brit would complain about hard work, but he’s doing all right. The threat on his life in shape of two rings containing poison, perversely forced into his body as time bombs, gave an obvious urgency for combative improvement. Caesar stared at his heaving barrel chest, one of the unwanted ‘wedding bands’ lurking by his pulsing heart. His gaze trailed up to rest on his strong neck, exposed as it was. Joseph’s adam’s apple moved, as if to indicate the location of the other, hidden ring.

Caesar wanted to caress that spot. And immediately was taken aback when he realized it. He turned away bashfully, but the image of how vulnerable Joseph looked was still in his mind. When paying attention to those rings, you’d think it would be best to handle brash Joseph as gently as possible. Make it easier on him.

From the sound of it, Suzie Q was bustling around in a nearby room, turning on the lights. It was getting darker, and it was about time he reported in to Lisa Lisa.

ドドドドドドドド

“Master Lisa Lisa,” Caesar said politely as he stepped into her quarters.

“Good evening. Shut the door behind you, Caesar.”

It was a lovely room, decorated elegantly with generous amounts of fine drapery, as befitting for its resident. Lisa Lisa was undoubtedly a woman of class and taste. Candlelight flickered across the walls as she sat by her table, gazing, as if in deep thought, at the dark sea with her back turned to him.

Caesar approached her, kept a respectful distance and waited. Lisa Lisa turned to glance at him.

“How is training?”

“Jojo is improving a lot. Our teachers Messina and Loggins had us practice precision all day. You know, shooting flying rice kernels, controlling standing water, those things. He’s all tired out now, though…. Jojo, I mean.”

“Good,” Lisa Lisa said. “But, what about you?”

“I can already solidify liquid! Not for…. very long, though…” Caesar said.

Lisa Lisa gave a small smile. “The routine practice does your progress well, too. But given how you’ve more experience with it than Joseph, don’t you think you could take another step?”

“I… well, I guess so. I mean, if you say so! I’ll do anything you say, master,” Caesar said, determinedly. “I too want to become stronger as fast as possible! We have a ‘fight to the death’ ahead of us, after all!!”

“Hmm,” Lisa Lisa said in approval, and turned to take a sip from her red wine. She seemed to carefully think her words over.

“There… is a way to build up your ‘hamon’ energy. Ideally, both your power capacity and ‘staying’ will improve quicker. With better endurance, you would be able to control water outside a container for a much longer time.”

“That would be great! I could use that for my ‘bubble ability’!! What must I do, master?” Caesar said vigorously.

Lisa Lisa shut her eyes and took a breath. “… You’d get to that point by just following the training procedures of Messina and Loggins. This method is just a quicker way. But, it’s not appropriate to cross the boundaries between a master and disciple.”

“Master…?” Caesar said, confusedly. Lisa Lisa carried on.

“However, given the immediate lethal danger we are faced with in just a few weeks at most, and the price at stake should we lose…. I thought I’d at least introduce you to the ‘concept’.”

“What…….. ‘concept’?”

“Sexual endurance training.”

Shocked, Caesar stared back at his master. She had said it boldly with a sharp, challenging gaze.

“I…………… wha, ……”

Lisa Lisa’s gaze softened. “I know, it’s… uncomfortable. It’s a secret method appropriate only between lovers. So, I can understand if you refuse.”

Caesar stared at his master in an entirely different light.

“Now, I realize you aren’t exactly a virgin… not that it’s any of my business,” Lisa Lisa added. “So, when I say, ‘sexual endurance’, I do not mean to imply that you haven’t any at all. It’s just… with this technique, ‘hamon’ is used in an intimate way, aiming to positively accustom every fiber of your body to the ‘ripple’. The following effects are powerful. However, it should only work when…. you are accepting to the idea.”

Caesar swallowed. His throat had become dry. “It’s….… er, it would be between, you, and… me?”

“You would be on the ‘receiving’ end, Caesar,” Lisa Lisa said pointedly.

“Ah.”

“You would need to completely trust in me. As you receive guiding ‘ripples’, you focus your energy on introspection, rather than take any ‘lead’.”

“So… that means, I’d …”

“Yes. To say it coarsely. You’d get fucked.”

ドドドドドドドド

Lisa Lisa turned to a box she had resting on the table. “It’s only fair for me to show what would expect you before you make a choice. As I said, this method will work only if you are comfortable with doing it, otherwise it’s just a waste of our time.”

Her graceful fingers lifted the lid of the box, and Caesar approached the table to study a variety of ‘objects’. Artificial erections of varying sizes. Plugs. These are the things she means to breathe life in via solar energy, and will that really help in increasing his ‘hamon’ powers?

He glanced down at her, seated beside him. She kept calm as she watched him closely from beneath her lashes, but Caesar knew her for long enough to be able to see signs of her uncertainty as well. The way she held her breath a little longer before exhaling. The way her fingers curled slightly when he inspected said ‘objects’. Her long legs were crossed, one of her hands in her lap just slightly gripping the material of her dress.

There was only a genuine, well-meaning look in her gaze. Though mature as she was as a person, there was a purity in her eyes as she looked at him, expectant for his reaction. Somehow, she resembled Joseph.

“What about Jojo,” Caesar blurted out. “I mean… he’s the one whose life’s in danger the most! He needs any kind of help to get stronger!! Shouldn’t…. shouldn’t he… do this, too?”

Lisa Lisa closed her eyes and turned away. “I don’t think… he would trust me far enough for this sort of thing. It wouldn’t work. Besides…. isn’t he too tired already from normal training?”

Caesar nodded.

She took a sip of wine. “In any case… I can see you need some time to get used to the idea. How about you think on it and give me your answer later? I’ll wait for you, in this room…”

“Master….”

Caesar didn’t need long to think think on it. Before him was his teacher, the strongest and toughest master of the ‘ripple’ technique he had the fortune to know. A beautiful lady, with the grace and posture of a queen. A beautiful person, caring and responsible though cold as she tends to appear. And, this he always suspected, she is likely a lonely person, with a past she doesn’t speak of and that isn’t in his place to ask about.

He’s had many a woman for a short lived time. Among those lonely and sad women he would provide some comfort to – if not bitter heart break with his false promises. Lisa Lisa however, he would never lie to. She is someone he wouldn’t mind serving unconditionally, should the circumstance arise.

Caesar stepped back and fell on his knees before her.

“Master, I accept.”

Lisa Lisa stared at him, at full attention. “Oh? Are you sure?”

“I trust you. Even… even if it might hurt….” he said, glancing uncertainly at the most intimidating phallus on the table.

Lisa Lisa smiled. “Oh, don’t worry. We won’t be going with the big one just yet. Just as the approach is with regular training, we will start small.”

“Lisa Lisa…”

She stood. “I’m glad you agree. You’re a good student. But, you’ll need to give it an effort, none the less.”

At his questioning gaze she carried on. “From now on, until I tell you otherwise, you will come to this room every evening. I may not be here. In those cases, I will leave you written instructions you absolutely must follow in this very box. You will pleasure yourself, and depending on the stage of training, you may or may not be allowed to ejaculate. I will indicate which of these ‘ripple’-infused toys you will be using. When you are ready, I will penetrate you myself, but until then you will need to build up your tolerance. Oh, and to make it clear: You will absolutely not tell anyone of the nature of this training. Understood?”

On his knees, Caesar stared up at her, dumbfounded. “Y… yes! Of course I won’t! Not even to Joseph!”

“Hm,” Lisa Lisa said, judging. She walked past him to the door, and locked it. “Then we will begin now. ‘Strip.’”

ドドドドドドドド

Caesar stood, naked as a babe in the middle of his teacher's quarters. Her heels clicked on the granite floor as she circled him slowly, eyeing him. He followed her movements from the corner of his eye, held his breath as he felt her gaze.

"Breathe, Caesar. Hold yourself like a 'ripple warrior'."

He exhaled and watched as she took a pitcher from her table, poured water into a glass. 

"You just told me that you could already solidify liquid. Show me."

Promptly, she threw the filled container at him, an easy catch. Caesar stuck two of his fingers into the liquid, breathed deeply and removed his attention from her to concentrate on the task. He felt the buzz surge through his fingers, stronger at the tips of them. Then, with care, he pulled the glass away. Like jelly the watery mass wobbled around his fingers, a ghost of the glass' shape. Another controlled breath. His finger tips tingled. Three more seconds and the liquid burst, spraying him and splattering on the floor.

" _Merda!_ I'm sorry…. that's the best I can do," Caesar said, his torso dripping wet. "For what it's worth… Jojo can only do two seconds."

"I see," Lisa Lisa said. She stepped close to him, close enough for him to feel a glow of warmth radiate from her. Her fingers curled around his holding the glass. She lightly sniffed the air, then took the glass from him and stepped away.

"You will now go into my bathroom. Use the lavatory. When you are done, step into the tub, which has already been prepared. You will wash yourself thoroughly. Make sure every 'nook and cranny' of yours is cleaned. Understood? You have exactly eight minutes to do this."

"M… Master!" Caesar said, a blush creeping over his skin. This was definitely something none of his previous women had ever told him.

"Go on, the clock is ticking. You may use the towel by the basin."

She gave him one hard stare and Caesar hurried into the bathroom, no time to think. On the counter inside he could tell the time on a small clock.

ドドドドドドドド

It was the fastest he had ever cleansed himself after training – maybe excluding the times he happened to have a dinner date of sorts lined up. He had barely time to rub himself dry when the hand of the clock moved dangerously close to the eight minute mark. He wrapped the towel around his waist, despite having already been seen buck naked, and burst back into her living room.

She was nowhere to be seen. Night had fallen at last, and the light from the candles flickered brightly. A pleasant smell of incense met him, and on the middle of the floor he saw something spread out.

"Lie yourself down on the mat, Caesar." Lisa Lisa's voice carried over from somewhere behind a curtain, on the other side of her expansive room. "On your belly, toward the sea. Make yourself comfortable."

"Yes," Caesar croaked, then cleared his throat. " _Yes_ , Master!"

He wasn't used to lying on his stomach. He folded his arms in such a way that he could rest his chin on his roughened knuckles. When he settled down, he heard her footsteps approaching him.

"Keep your face to the front," she told him when he started to turn his head. 

He heard her settle down behind him, place something on the floor. Then, he inhaled when he felt her fingers touch his back.

"Do not expect me to do this every day," she started quietly. "But since you've had a full day's worth of training, you will need to be made to relax. This is going to be your first time with this, after all."

He gasped when she suddenly tugged away the towel around his waist. She used it to rub his skin dry, quick and efficient. She toweled his moist hair roughly and set the fabric aside. Then, she started massaging him.

It was heavenly. Caesar wasn't sure if she was using the ripple or her own physical strength, but a soothing wave washed over him from where she worked, loosening the knots in his muscles. It was as if his body gave a cry of relief after being tormented by the merciless training of all his instructors. His back relaxed, his shoulders, upper arms, the sides of his torso thanked her generous touch. Her fingertips ran lightly over his bottom before she took on his thighs, kneading firmly into the tissue.

"Mhh… Lisa Lisa… " Caesar sighed, definitely pleased.

"You sound relaxed enough," she said. Her voice rang deep with a touch of amusement. She smoothed her palms down on his muscular legs, then ran her nails lightly up, leaving a tingle on his skin. Then she started massaging his posterior. Cupping it, pressing and molding, stroking her thumbs firmly over the mass.

"Just keep breathing normally," she instructed him, something he started struggling with as she began to spread his cheeks. Her skilled fingers shortly touched him by his ring musculature, not entering. Lisa Lisa rubbed him generously around it, not allowing for any tension.

"Spread your legs apart… wider."

"Ah…"

"Much wider. I won't be able to get to your best spots like this."

The hand not working on his opening now had better access to travel lower, massaging the lightly protruding spot between his hole and his balls.

Caesar pressed his lips hard against the back of his hand to keep himself quiet. He just felt a distinct tingle. He was sure of it, she had to be using a light 'ripple' between his legs. Either way, her efforts were having a definite effect on him. He couldn't hold back a moan, raised his hips toward her touch. 

The fingers that were massaging his opening left to pick up an 'object' she had brought with her. Then, he felt a foreign 'substance' being applied to his ass.

"Ah… is that…?"

"It's 'oil'," Lisa Lisa confirmed. "You know the kind." Enough of it was being rubbed around his opening for Caesar to feel positively slicked up. Many times he's been touched intimately before, but the intense focus on his orifice was a strange and new experience for him, one he didn't expect to be this pleasant. He was getting hard.

"Now, sit up and turn around, Caesar. Face me."

He obeyed. 

_"Mamma mia!"_

Awe struck him at the sight of her. Lisa Lisa was sitting by the mat, her legs elegantly folded beneath her. She wore nothing but a corset. The swell of her full breasts were on display above the garnet satin, which shaped her torso even better than he could imagine. She was not wearing any underwear…. Had she been wearing that underneath her dress before? She was giving him a full body massage dressed like this the whole time, and he didn't know…. Arousal hit him at full force as he stared, mouth dry. Lisa Lisa smirked at his rising erection.

"That all you have to say?"

"You're…. beautiful! Master…"

"Hmm," Lisa Lisa grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes. Caesar sunk back into the ground, all of this seemed unreal. Then, Lisa Lisa snapped something tight around the base of his erection. A black, thick piece of string pinched into his skin, clearly held by her 'ripple'.

"…. what is this?"

"It's to make sure you last for as long as I want you to, Caesar. Now, stroke yourself."

A moment of hesitation and he did as he was told. The fact that she wasn't wearing any underpants was an extremely distracting one to him, it took some effort to get into the mind-set of not just jumping her then and there, as he might have done had it been any other woman.

She was watching him closely as he leaned back on one arm, pleasured himself with the other. Her gaze was unreadable, but Caesar enjoyed the attention. If she liked what she was seeing, he would put his back into it. He moaned sensually as he squeezed himself, twisted the head, twitched his hips for effect.

Lisa Lisa blinked slowly, then turned her head to apply more oil to her fingers. "Just keep on doing that," she said, her voice stronger than before. "And keep your legs spread apart."

Caesar caught sight of oil glistening on one of her 'phalluses' in her hand, and before he could properly have a look at which one it was, she pushed it in. Hissing at the sensation was more in anticipation for discomfort, but careful as she was, it went in quite easily. It stretched him, and the feeling of it was foreign. It was only when she started to move it that he could say: it really wasn't that bad at all.

When the 'toy' brushed something inside him, located somewhere on the 'top' – the pleasure that sparked from it had him sold on the act for good.

Caesar wasn't sure for how long his guide and teacher was fucking him with that thing. Sometime during the passion, she had gripped him around his back with her other arm, for better leverage. Her breasts grazed him, arousing him further. In time, she released her 'ripple' on the man and allowed him to come.

Spent, he sunk back heavily on the mat, taking Lisa Lisa with him who was still holding him close. Her arm was pinned beneath him and she tugged uncomfortably at him to move – which he did, but not without curling his arm around her in turn. Before she could say anything, he kissed her, deeply.

It took a few moments before she broke away. "Caesar…!"

"Ah… forgive me, Master," he said, breathlessly. "That is…. an 'instinctive reaction' of mine. To be so close…. to such a _bellissima_ like you…."

Perhaps it was the endorphins he was high on, but Caesar could have sworn he saw Lisa Lisa blushing. 

"How… do you feel, Caesar?"

"Like I'm in heaven. No……. really. I had no idea… that such a 'method' would feel this way…."

"That's good," she said, then moved to push herself away. It took a moment for him to let her, his hand running over her skin as she moved to stand. He longed to touch her.

"I didn't use the largest of the collection on you," Lisa Lisa said, the 'object' in question held by her fingertips. "And I didn't use any 'hamon' with it…. This was just the beginning. We'll need to work on your breathing, again."

"Lisa Lisa…."

"Yes, Caesar?"

He lie heavily on the ground and watched her slip on a pair of jeweled slippers. The swell of her bare hips was mesmerizing to him. There was something different about her steps, a little stiffness to her otherwise graceful movements.

"If… I could 'serve' you… would you, allow me to…."

"What do you mean?"

He was tired, but he made an effort to not show it. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her, seriously. "… when I'm with a woman, I _always_ make sure she's satisfied."

Lisa Lisa looked at him for a moment. "This isn't like your other times."

"But…!"

"And that has nothing to do with your training."

There was something about her stubbornness that made her endearing to Caesar. He always knew how tough she was, and how she acted out that fact with the utmost dedication… but he had long discovered that deep down, she was a normal person with her own sorts of quirks. To not show any emotion as though it was a weakness… This is where Caesar disagreed.

"Master…. I mean no disrespect," he said carefully, eyeing her. "But….. you are wet."

In a quick movement, Lisa Lisa silently covered her crotch with her hand.

"If I may…."

"… It is already late. You need rest."

"Don't worry about me! I'm not tired!!"

"Caesar…"

"It's only fair."

Lisa Lisa looked thoughtful. Her posture was indeed more tense than usual. She was avoiding eye contact, and the young man watched intently at how her chest heaved above the corset. Then, she seemed to have made a decision.

"… Very well."

She stepped over to the chair by the table, and lowered herself slowly, knees close together to the side. She sat like a queen. 

"Come here, Caesar."

Without hesitation, he crawled to his feet – standing was a little laborious, but he did his best to look as smooth as possible as he swaggered over, his steps slapping unceremoniously heavy on the floor.

"Get on your knees."

He sunk in expectation.

"Show me what your mouth can do."

His breath hitched when she opened her legs wide. Indeed, he had spotted it correctly – her wetness unmistakably showed her intense arousal. How could she expect him to just leave her like this? As if drawn by magnetic attraction, he leaned forward, gingerly grabbing her hips to position them for better access.

He was inches close, her scent strong, clouding his senses anew – hazily, he glanced up. She leaned back, was watching him in anticipation. As always, her 'breathing' was perfect. Caesar smiled. He had often dreamed of seeing Lisa Lisa from this position. Perhaps he was still dreaming.

The sound she made when he tasted her tugged at his heartstrings. Even though he could feel fatigue creep up on him, he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't give her full satisfaction.

It got messy, and he sucked eagerly at her juices – he was hard again, and his mind was getting muddled. He lapped more wildly than he usually would, led by his own experience and instinct. Through his lashes he would gaze up to watch his lady, the pleasure on her face a thing for him to marvel at.

She climaxed hard. The back of the chair dug into her as her body arched with a barely audible cry, one hand gripping at the top of Caesar's head. He held the chair to make sure it stayed in place. He could feel small electric charges of energy tingle at him, especially by his hair – for a moment he was worried she would release a threatening 'ripple', but it remained nothing but a bit of prickling.

Moments later, she sunk back down, the tenseness leaving her limbs. Her fingers curled in his hair as she sat silently. Caesar smiled when he listened to her catch her breath. It was getting calm again very fast, but even a 'master of hamon' would lose control during the moments of an 'orgasmic ripple'.

She sat up, indicated for him to move, and positioned herself gracefully in the chair again, legs crossed. She eyed his new erection, but did nothing to acknowledge it. He would need to take care of it himself.

"Master… I would like to use your bath again."

"Granted," she said, voice husky.

It really was about time he got himself ready to finally sink into his own bed.

ドドドドドドドド

On their second day, she did not massage him. Instead, she gave him the same kind of breathing mask that Joseph currently wore, and had him jerk himself off with it as she watched him, wearing a little summery dress.

On the third day, she had him do the same, with the added task of inserting a 'plug' into himself – he was to wear it for the following night, only allowed to remove it on the following morning.

The fourth day it had been raining, and she had been wearing silken high stockings all day for extra warmth – she teased him with them when she joined them for lunch, making sure he was able to see her skin flash below her skirt. In the evening she had him pleasure her with his face between her legs again. Then, she introduced him to one 'phallus' that was slightly larger than his first one, and that could be attached to either the floor or the wall. He was to ride it, while she watched and gave pointers.

The fifth day she granted him a evening of rest, which he embraced. It didn't stop him from dreaming of her taste, as he slept soundly next to a near equally exhausted Joseph.

The sixth day, she wasn't there when he entered her chambers. He referred to the box with instructions. Masturbation without ejaculation, then fuck himself with the 'dildo' attached to either the floor or the wall, whichever he preferred. Within a certain time frame, he was allowed to come.

The next day, the one week mark, he saw her again. He had missed her and gave her a deep kiss first thing, which she returned with mild reluctance. Then she had him act out the previous day's tasks, keeping a sharp eye on the time limit.

The following weeks included massages, especially when the day had been particularly taxing, larger things for him to insert into himself, with guidance on how to concentrate the 'ripple' as he did so, scheduled plans to build up endurance, unplanned kisses and hugs. He was made to control water during passion, once, he got a cup filled with it to boil. In the third week she took him with a strap-on, their bodies locked tightly together. For a few days afterwards, they needed to avoid each other, as the other residents were starting to get suspicious. In the final week, she demonstrated the use of 'hamon'-specific 'protection' – a layer of impenetrable liquid was coated around him as she took him into herself, riding with relief.

ドドドドドドドド

In a day Caesar and Joseph would face their instructors Loggins and Messina for a final test. Both young men sat on one of the balconies, enjoying a day of needed rest. Joseph was sticking his finger into a glass of water while Caesar blew bubbles.

"Ha!" Joseph said, successfully holding the glass' concentrated contents pierced on his single finger, sans glass. "This trick is so easy to do now… and, honestly, it looks a lot less cool all of a sudden. Right, Caesar?"

"Mhh."

"Wanna bet for how long I can hold this? Hey… stop blowing your stupid bubbles and look!!"

"Jojo, I can do that too now. I'm really not impressed."

"Then let's see who can do it longer, eh?"

"How about you have a look at what I'm doing."

Joseph looked. Caesar sat comfortably at the table, almost smug in Joseph's opinion. The blond was just blowing an especially large bubble, which started to take a strange shape. Seconds later, Joseph recognized the form of a nude female torso.

"W… whoa! That's… something," he said, staring at the detail of the breasts. "That 'hamon' can be so strong for... something like this..."

"Heh heh."

"Seriously though, you've such a one-track mind. You've been missing getting some action _that_ bad on this island, huh?"

Caesar raised a brow. "Who knows?"

The bubble flew up high and out of sight.

"That is a pretty cool trick though," Joseph muttered with jealousy in his voice, all while leaning over the balcony and squinting after it. "Can you show it to me again?"

"Ha. Suddenly interested in my bubbles, are you?"

Caesar blew another large one – this time, it took the shape of an erect penis. "Like what you see, _ragazzo?_ "

"Er… is there something you want to tell me, Caesar?"

"Haha. Ever wonder what it's like to ride one?"

"… ride what?"

"That. Might be better than you think."

"Um. Not recently… I mean. _No_ ," Joseph said quickly. "Geez, fine! I won't bother you about your dumb bubbles, then!!"

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding, Jojo."

"I know that. Moron," Joseph said, and Caesar could tell he was grinning beneath his mask.

Caesar sighed as he watched Joseph proceeding to juggle the body of water, eager to impress him with tricks of his own. The times were rough, but if they could return to this, after the wars were over… Having met Joseph and Lisa Lisa has been worth many of his trials.

He wondered whether she would massage him again, later tonight.


End file.
